Digimon Rebellion
by Obsidian Columbia
Summary: Well, 'tis a long fan fic. Very long. Follows 03 to a point then it splits off into it's own stuff.
1. Digimon Rebellion ch1

Digimon Rebellion  
  
Author's note: Well, this is my first real fanfic..It's awfully long and I'm a slow typer so sorry if updates come slowly...Uh...Digimon belongs to it's creators (I forget who they are right now...) but Alex and Derumon are my creations and Jem and Trimon are my friend Jaclyn's creations....So...now that that's over and done with, sit back and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gazing out into the dark city, I thought of how my new life in a new city would be. I was going to start school tomorrow. I dreaded it. It was always hard for me to meet people. Digimon were my only friends.  
  
I played the card game, watched the show, and collected the merchandise. Digimon were my life.  
  
Looking at my alarm clock, I yawned and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I needed my sleep.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Morning already?" I moaned as I turned off the alarm. "Where'd the night go?"  
  
I stumbled through my morning routine. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I grabbed my backpack and cards and ran ut the door. School was a short walk away but the trip seemed to take hours.  
  
Walking through the big front doors sent a shiver up my spine. Something was wrong...Something was going to happen.  
  
I walked through the halls feeling every set of eyes staring holes into my back. Turning the corner into the principle's office was torture.  
  
"Hello, I'm Alex. My family just moved here. I don't know what class I'm in..."  
  
The principle took a long, hard look at me and then handed me a sheet of paper. It was my new shedual.  
  
"Class 52...okay..." I scanned the little numbers above each classroom door until I found the one marked 52. It was way at the other end of the hall.  
  
My first day at school was...interesting. This guy named Takato got in trouble and was sent out to the hall. When he came back he was mumbling about Digimon. That's when I decided I should make a point to get to know him.  
  
At recess I began to walk over to him but found myself talking to a sock. It told me Takato was bad and wanted to know where it's flute was. I backed away slowly...  
  
After school I ran up to Takato. He was just leaving the school.  
  
"Hey! Takato! Can I talk to you?"  
  
He turned around and looked at me, confused. "Uh...sure. You're Alex, right?"  
  
I nodded and pulled out my Digimon cards. I do that when I'm nervous. I began fiddling with them.  
  
"Yeah. I, um, heard you talking about Digimon earlier...Oh!" I dropped all of my cards. On the top of the pile there was a strange blue card. I picked it up.  
  
"You have one too? Aren't they weird?" Takato was staring at the blue card in my hand with a strange look on his face.  
  
"I didn't have it earlier.I wonder where it came from. Look, I've gotta go now, see you tomorrow." I said as I picked up the rest of my cards. Without looking back, I ran all the way home and into my room.  
  
"Oh where is it?" I cried as I searched through boxes of digimon things, still clutching the blue card.  
  
Then, finally, I found it. My toy d-3. I just got it the week before. Lucky too. I grabbed the blue card and swiped it through the toy's slot. It was just a feeling I had...I knew that was the right thing to do.  
  
In a flash of light my toy shifted and changed. It looked almost real. I read the small letters on the screen. They said "Scanning for data"  
  
"Data? Wait a minute! My notebook!" I raced to my desc and grabbed my TK notebook. Running back to my digivice, I cried "Here's your data! Scan this!" I held my notebook up to the device and, in a flurry of wind and paper, my Digimon dreams became reality.  
  
Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. I was looking foreward to speaking with Takato. Something about him had stood out to me. I felt a strange connection to him...  
  
BEE-  
  
"Finally! Morning!" I yelled as I leaped out of bed. I ran over to my pile of cards and my new, real digivice. On the screen there was a picture of a digiegg. My digiegg.  
  
Before leaving for school, I carefully hid my digivice, cards, and notebook (what was left of it) in my top drawer. I wanted nothing to happen to the,.  
  
"Hey! Takato! Guess what!" I called to him as I jogged down teh hall.  
  
Takato was with his group of friends. All guys. They all laughed at him and pointed at me. Boys...so immature.  
  
"It's about the blue card! I need to ask you something!" I whisered before sitting down. He gave me another strange look and slid into his desc.  
  
After school I found Takato running towards a park. I followed him. Right before he entered the park I called out to him.  
  
"Takato! What's the rush? I wanted to talk to you!"  
  
He turned around and looked at me in surprise "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well when I got home with that blue card I tried to scan it with my digivice. Guess what happened!" I said while running up to him.  
  
"Did it turn into a real digivice?" he asked, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Yeah! It did! Then on the screen it said 'Scanning for data' so I grabbed my notebook and it scanned the pictures of a digimon I created!" I said breathlessly.  
  
"The same thing happened to me. Now there's a digiegg on the screen...I'm just going to check on it." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably go too. I'll tell you tomorrow if anything happens. Bye!" I said, turning to run home.  
  
I flung open the door to my house and ran up the stairs two at a time. I rushed down the hall and stopped suddenly in front of my door. Strange. I didn't usually close it.  
  
Trembling, I placed my hand on the door knob. It felt kind of warm. Slowly I made my way into the room. I was shocked by what I saw.  
  
Boxes upon boxes of my things were shreded and thrown across my room. My bed was a mess of ripped up sheets and pillow stuffing. My top drawer? Open.  
  
"Hello?" I asked in fear and shock "Who's in here?"  
  
No reply.  
  
I began to pick up all the trash in my room. I groaned everytime I discovered another broken toy. Luckily, nothing was missing. After the work was done, I layed down onto my bed and closed my eyes.  
  
A few minutes later I heard strange noises coming from my closet. I walked up to it, shaking. With trembling hands I reached out to the doorknow and flung it open.  
  
There he was. Just as I imagined him. Wings, Teeth, claws and ears. Perfect. My Digimon. Derumon.  
  
Author's Note #2: Ooh! i promise Alex isn't psychic! lol...she just seems that way... Wanna know what's weird? After I wrote this chapter my house was robbed. Only my room (Alex's room) and my parent's room were touched...It was kinda freaky rereading this chapter and my description of the ransacked room...Well, I promise the story will get 10X better in the next chapter. C&C appreciated. 


	2. Digimon Rebellion ch2

Digimon Rebellion  
  
There he was. Just as I imagined him. Wings, teeth, claws and ears. Perfect. My digimon. Derumon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"D-Derumon! But...But how did...?" I stammered as I backed into my bed.  
  
Derumon slowly walked out of my closet and sat at my feet. He held out a clawed hand.  
  
"Hello Alex. I am pleased to finally meet you," he said while shaking my hand, He stood up and sat beside me on the bed.  
  
"But! You're Derumon! A digimon! I designed you!" I said in shock.  
  
"Yes you did. I'm very grateful for that Alex...But..." he hesitated  
  
I saw his hesitation and panicked. Derumon was my creation. I designed every aspect of his being. He was supposed to be fearless. Hesitation was a bad sign.  
  
"Alex," Derumon said afer several moments of silence "the digiworld needs our help. I've been sent to guide you to the digiworld. We must leave right away."  
  
I stared at him. I always wanted to go to the digiworld. But, the way he said it...I was frightened.  
  
"When we get to the digital world you must-" he continued "What's wrong?"  
  
I stared for a second. "I-I...uh...Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Let's...Let's get going!" I jumped up and began searching my room for the things I needed. Backpack, jacket, shorts, sunglasses, a book, digimon cards, gloves and my new digivice.  
  
Derumon and I left as quickly as possible. I didn't want time to change my mind. Once we were put in the open I took out my jacket, gloves and sunglasses and put them on Derumon. "We don't want anyone seeing you," I explained. He nodded and we continued walking.  
  
Ten minutes later I was tired and annoyed. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked for the thousandth time. Derumon turned and laughed.  
  
Well if you want to go back you can," he said, still laughing, "but just so you know, we're here!"  
  
I looked around. "We are?!" I asked, "I don't see and portal or anything! The only people I see are those guys on the corner and that weird girl with the funny looking dog."  
  
Derumon began walking toward teh purple haired girl and her pet. I ran after him, not wanting to be left behind. When he reached them, he took off teh clothing I gave him.  
  
"Derumon! What are you doing?" I shouted "Are you insan-" I stopped because at that moment the other animal began talking to Derumon. It was a digimon too!  
  
"Hi! I'm Trimon!" the fox-like digimon shouted up to me. The light, almost cream coloured fur around her neck stood out against the light brown of her body. "This is my human Jem!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" yelled Jem "Your human? Yeah right! Well anyways, as she said, I'm Jem. Who're you guys?"  
  
I looked at the girl and her digimon and laughed. I knew that, despite their arguing, they were true friends and partners. I hoped tha Derumon and I could get that close some day.  
  
"I'm Alex. This is Derumon. I-uh-created him...He was born today. I don't know how though." I said kind of awkwardly. The story sounded weird when put into words.  
  
"Sorta the same thing happened with me and Trimon." replied Jem.  
  
Suddenly I remembered Takato. Did he now have a digimon partner? How many others did? Shouldn't they be here?  
  
"What is it Alex?" Derumon asked when he saw the look on my face.  
  
"Oh...ummm...I was just thinking about a guy in my class," Trimon grinned but I just continued, "I think he might have a digimon too!" Jem and Trimon looked at me adn then all three of us looked at Derumon.  
  
"Another digidestined? I didn't hear anything about other children. I don't know what's going on with that." he said. He looked really confused and felt sorry for him.  
  
I watched him closely for a minute. He winced under my gaze and decided it was time to continue.  
  
"Trimon, have you told your tamer about the problems in our world?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head and grinned slyly at Jem. I knew somethign happeend between them that help form their strong bond.  
  
"Problems Derumon? What's up?" I asked him, concerned. I wanted him to know that I truly cared about him.  
  
He smiled and continued "Well, the digital worled is ruled by three forces. The leaders of those groups are called the sovereigns. Until recently the people of the world lived together but now the Zodiacs and the Devas have grown restless. They both want to rule the entire world."  
  
"Wait! That's only two groups!" exclaimed Jem "What's the third group?"  
  
"The third group is Earth, Jem," explained Trimon simply.  
  
"Oh Earth! E-Earth? Wait a minute..." Jem said, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Yes, Earth is in danger. Which is why we must go to the digital world. Our main focus is the Zodiac group. The portal I plan to use will take us directly into Zodiac territory." said Derumon. He began walking slowly to a nearby patch of trees. Jem, Trimon and I followed him and Trimon picked up the narrative.  
  
"It's our job to take out the twelve generals and the sovereign of the Zodiacs." she said.  
  
"Well what about the Devas?" I asked. We stopped walking and no one answered my question.  
  
Jem and I stared at the flashing lights and streaks of swirling data that appeared suddenly in front of us.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the portal to the digital world." Jem said. Her voice voice sounded strange and far away.  
  
"It is. It's time to go." whispered Derumon. Even he was awed by the sight of the portal.  
  
I took a deep breath and moved foreward. "Okay then. Let's do it!" I grabbed Jem and Derumon's hands and stepped into the digital worlds.  
  
Author's Note: Whew! I hate my typing program! There's no spell check and it doesn't let you go back to fix typos! Sorry if any tehs or adns passed by me. I tried really hard to catch them. Wow. What a boring chapter. lol Well not BORING but it included alot of background information. At least they're in the digital world now. It was just brought to my attention that I haven't described Derumon, Alex or Jem at all...I'll try and fit that in somewhere... Probably around the 8th chapter...heheheh...I've already written up until then...Well, that's that for now. Until next time. 


End file.
